


First Night

by thewalrus_said



Series: Wagerverse [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Riding, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalrus_said/pseuds/thewalrus_said
Summary: Neither of them could stop laughing. Mat couldn’t keep his eyes away from Chris’ face for very long, and whenever he looked Chris was looking back, and whenever their eyes met, they both burst into what could only honestly be termed “giggles.” Mat hadn’t giggled since he was a boy, but on his wedding day, he couldn’t seem to stop.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Christophe Giacometti's Boyfriend
Series: Wagerverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942678
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	First Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Over on Twitter I held a little poll as to what my followers wanted to see as a Vicmas present, and this won out! You don't have to have read The Wager to read this, just know that Mat is the Mystery Man from the show.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Neither of them could stop laughing. Mat couldn’t keep his eyes away from Chris’ face for very long, and whenever he looked Chris was looking back, and whenever their eyes met, they both burst into what could only honestly be termed “giggles.” Mat hadn’t _giggled_ since he was a boy, but on his wedding day, he couldn’t seem to stop.

The ball stretched long into the night, but eventually it had to come to a close. Viktor and Yuuri, with many embraces, sped off in their own carriage, and Chris handed Mat into one of their own, jumping up after him and swinging the door shut himself. Instead of sitting across from Mat, he tucked himself beside him on the small seat, and Mat took his hand and leaned against his shoulder. Their eyes met, and they burst into laughter again.

Once the laughter died down, there was kissing, and the footman at Chris’ house _(their_ house) had to clear his throat several times before either of them noticed he’d opened the door. Chris swept Mat into his arms and Mat cackled as Chris bore him over the threshold, setting him down in what was now _their_ entryway and tugging him in for a kiss.

“Are you hungry?” Chris murmured against Mat’s lips.

“Starved,” Mat realized with surprise. They’d eaten after the wedding, but it had been hours since then.

“A meal for my husband!” Chris called grandly, his voice echoing through the quiet house. Mat buried his face in Chris’ shoulder and snickered.

They dined on bread and cheese and cold chicken, Mat tasting Chris’ fingers more than he tasted the food as Chris insisted on feeding every bite to him with his own hands. Several times they had to set the food down to cling to each other and kiss, as much as they _could_ kiss through their smiles.

“Bed,” Mat demanded after one such interlude, deeming his hunger slaked enough for the time being. “Take me to bed, _husband.”_ Chris bit his lower lip for that, dragging it out between his teeth with a low growl before he stood, pulling Mat by the hand as he raced for the stairs.

The door had barely shut behind them before Mat found himself pinned to it, the long hot weight of Chris’ body bearing down against him as his mouth dove upon Mat’s. Mat slung his arms around Chris’ shoulders and gave in, returning Chris’ passion with a fervor that he was almost surprised to find himself capable of. Almost, but not quite.

“I want you,” he rasped, breaking away from Chris’ lips to tilt his head back. Chris took the hint and set his mouth to worrying the sensitive skin of Mat’s neck. “I want you; I’ve ached without you these last two days.”

“I am at your disposal,” Chris murmured, taking hold of Mat’s face in both his hands to tilt it down and gaze into his eyes. “How do you want me?”

Face burning, Mat bit his lip. “Last time,” he started. “You said I should be on top.”

“I did,” Chris said, green eyes twinkling. “You didn’t want that, if I recall.”

“I want it now,” Mat said, and Chris grinned, wide and dangerous.

The last time they had touched each other like this, Chris had stripped Mat’s clothes off piece by piece before baring himself, taking his time. This time they tore at each other, sparing only enough thought to avoid rips or lost buttons as they bared each other, and the next time Chris drew Mat’s body close to press against him and kiss him, Mat could feel the reaction he was causing in his husband, and it made him all the harder himself.

“Hands and knees,” Chris murmured after a long interlude, and Mat blushed again but knelt on the bed and fell to all fours. Chris passed a hand from his rear to his shoulder as he went to the bedside table and pulled out the small jar of oil Mat remembered from the last time he’d been in this room. “Gorgeous,” Chris proclaimed, pouring a bit onto his hands and starting to warm it. He moved around and Mat felt the bed dip behind him as Chris knelt onto it.

“I did this myself,” Mat confessed as Chris breached him, before breaking off into a groan. “Both nights we were apart, I opened myself and pretended it was your hand.”

Chris gave another of those low growls that set Mat’s cock aflame. “I’ll want to see that sometime.”

“It wasn’t as good as this,” Mat gasped, his head lolling forward as Chris began to work him open. “It’s better when it’s you.” He jolted as he felt a sharp nip on the swell of his rear before a soft kiss was pressed to the same spot, Chris’ finger inside him holding him in place.

Once again Chris worked him to four fingers, and Mat’s arms were quivering by the time they got there, his throat hoarse from the groans Chris was drawing out from him. “I’m ready,” he bit out, looking over his shoulder at Chris, who was staring rapt at where his fingers were pressing into Mat. Chris looked up and met his gaze. “I’m ready,” Mat said again, more quietly this time. Chris nodded and reached over him for the oil again.

Once the maddening length of Chris’ cock had been slicked up to his satisfaction, Chris lay back against the pillows and Mat straddled him. Chris pulled him down for a long kiss, hand tangling in Mat’s hair, and then he pushed him upright with a hand on his shoulder. “Grasp hold of me,” he said, and Mat reached behind him to run his fingers along the slippery hardness he felt nestled between his cheeks.

Under Chris’ gentle direction, he lined his husband’s cock up with his hole and started to sink down. Chris felt _enormous_ from this angle, blunt and solid, but slowly Mat was able to take him in, gritting his teeth against the strain in his thighs until he could rest his weight against Chris’ hips and a hand on his chest, gasping.

Pressed together as they were, Mat could feel Chris’ hips tensing and flexing under his, and his eyes fluttered open from where they had been screwed shut to fix on Mat’s face. “How are you?” he asked, voice shaking.

In answer Mat bent forward and kissed him, crying out into his mouth as the change in angle drew Chris’ cock out from inside him. “Up,” Chris said, and Mat lifted his torso upright and took him back in. “Here,” his husband went on, holding his hands up. Mat grasped them, bearing down for leverage as he started to rise from Chris’ lap before sinking back down.

He got the hang of matters rather quickly, he thought, and pleasure began to build in his stomach and up his spine as he rocked himself on Chris’ cock. Over the sound of his own hitching breathing he could hear Chris’ subtle gasps and whimpers, and they drove him wild. He paused at the peak of his arc, just the head of Chris’ cock inside him, and caught Chris’ eye before slamming himself down with a broken cry that had its echo in his husband’s throat.

Chris’ eyes never left him, raking up and down his body with a sort of greedy hunger that allowed Mat to push past the late hour and the burn in his thighs to fuck himself ever harder on Chris’ cock. “I can barely stand the way you’re looking at me,” he gasped, still clutching Chris’ hands to shove himself up and down.

Chris grinned. “How— _Christ Jesus, yes_ —how am I looking at you?” he panted.

“Like you’ve never seen anything like me.”

“I haven’t,” Chris said. He broke one hand free from Mat’s grip and laid it flat on his chest, his warm palm pressing Mat’s erect nipple back into his skin. Mat groaned and tipped his head back. “You’re the most beautiful sight I’ve ever seen with your clothes _on,_ beloved, and to see you like this... That I should _get_ to see you like this...” He trailed off with a whimper as Mat slammed down on him again.

“Tell me,” Mat commanded breathlessly. “What is it like?”

“I haven’t words,” Chris bit out, “God help me, _Mat,_ I haven’t the words. It’s divine, you’re divine, I can’t, Mat, _oh,”_ he babbled, his hips starting to thrust up into Mat despite the effort written across his face to keep still.

“Let go,” Mat said, “let go, Christophe, fuck me properly.”

With a cry Chris’ other hand released his and he gripped Mat’s hip, his own starting to piston up with a force that sent a resounding slap echoing from where their bodies were meeting again and again. “Yes,” Mat cried, bracing himself once again on Chris’ chest and rocking down to meet him, “yes, Chris, _yes, oh.”_ Chris’ eyes were still locked on him, Mat could feel them like the heat of a torch against his face, and he reared back, his hand flying up to grasp Chris’ where it still rested on his chest. “Chris,” he begged, hardly knowing what he was asking for. “Chris, _please.”_

The hand on his hip released him, only to wrap hot and tight around his cock and Mat screamed, uninhibited and raw, as Chris started to pull at him. He spilled, spurting out over Chris’ hand to land on the heaving skin of his stomach, as his body shook and shook and came to a halt, Chris’ hips slowly stilling beneath him.

Chris winced when Mat levered himself off of him; his cock was flushed an angry red and was weeping a slow trickle from the tip. Mat reached out and slid his fingers down it, relishing the shocked cry from Chris, and started to pull at him in turn. “Kiss me,” Chris begged, and Mat bent to it, arm crooked to strip his hand across Chris’ erection as he slipped his tongue between the man’s lips. Chris buried a hand in Mat’s hair and his hips started to move again, fucking his cock into Mat’s fist. It only took a few deep, sucking kisses to Chris’ mouth before he cried out and tensed, and wetness erupted to cover Mat’s hand.

Mat collapsed onto his shoulder, his sticky hand coming to rest on Chris’ sticky stomach. Chris’ arm wrapped around him, and Mat felt his husband bury his face in his hair as they caught their breath.

“Will it always be like this?” Mat murmured, once he felt up to speaking again. “Lovemaking, I mean.”

“Mmm, no,” Chris said, leaning back against the pillows with a sigh. Mat tipped his head back to look up at him. “Sometimes it will be like this, frantic and desperate, and sometimes it will be slow and tender, and sometimes it will be awkward, and sometimes we won’t finish.” He brushed a thumb across Mat’s lower lip. “But it will always be _us.”_

“I’m glad it was you that I married,” Mat said, resting his chin on Chris’ chest to keep gazing up at him.

Chris laughed, adoration clear in his face. “I should hope so.”

Mat wrinkled his nose at him. “No, I mean, I’m glad it was you, with all your experience, all your knowledge about sex.”

A little wrinkle appeared in Chris’ brow. “It doesn’t bother you?” he asked. “That I didn’t wait for you?”

Mat shook his head. “No,” he said. “One of us should know what he’s doing. Besides...” He shrugged one shoulder. “It means you went out and experienced the world, saw and felt the best that everyone could give you, and you still chose me.”

Chris’ arm tightened around him. “I will always choose you,” he said, his eyes going a deep, glimmering green. “For the rest of my life, every choice I make will be rooted in you.”

“And I you,” Mat breathed, pushing up to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://thewalrus-said.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thewalrus_said)!


End file.
